Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "quote" - About Charlotte Walker is a main character and protagonist of The Witches Curse. She is the princess of Aestrodin, the future queen of Valston, the daughter of King John Walker and Queen Mary Walker; the friend of Roselyn Jones, Eleanor King, Jeremy Everhart; ex-lover of Jackson Parker; girlfriend of Bo Miller; wife of Nathaniel Hawthorne; and sister of Samuel Walker Charlotte is a member of the Brentwood and Walker families. Early Life Charlotte was born January 4th, 500 N.W (New World) to John Walker and Mary Brentwood Walker. She had an older brother named William and an older sister named Abigail. She was born along with her twin brother Samuel. Her little brother Maximus was born a few years after her. She had a luxurious childhood as a princess but her parents were never very caring. She got along with her aunts Lucinda, who was cheery and loving, and her aunt Clara, who she got along with well since they were very alike. She was always close with her siblings but as they got older, they started passing away. Throughout the series Season One Personality She is very confident, flirty, and sarcastic but she also is entitled and reckless. She often does what she wants, not caring about the consequences. She annoys a lot of people and makes enemies easily. Most her people and servants are afraid of her since she is unpredictable and dangerous, killing without care. Though, she does show to care about her people, going through with the alliance to help her kingdom. It takes her some time to get used to someone as she's hostile and mean but once she loves someone, she will do anything for them. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, an oval-shaped face, a creamy fair complexion, and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'5" and her frame is slender with some curves. Abilities Charlotte has the abilities of a powerful witch, coming from the Brentwood family who specializes in twin and blood magic. Alone, she is very powerful alone, able to kill someone with the wave of a hand, but once she gets together with her twin, Sam, they are unstoppable. She can cast any spell, channel the elements with spells, use telekinesis at will, and manipulate blood easily, like making people choke on it. Relationships Jeremy Everhart As soon as Charlie meets Jem in Tik Toks shop, she is intrigued by him and him by her as she wears a mask. She purses him and dances with him at the masquerade ball, knowing he is the same boy from the shop. She often compliments and flirts with him. She feels betrayed when he's arrested for the bomb but she believes Rose when Rose suggests Jem didn't have anything to do with it. Charlie then saved Jem from his execution and he became her pet. He was reluctant to this, often fighting against her, but evidently, he would follow along as he was afraid of death. He continued to try to convince her to help Elle, even attempting to seduce Charlie but failing. Eventually she did try for him, though it was the final decision of the king and not her to release Elle. When she trained with the two of them, Charlie accidentally injured Elle out of anger and Jem gets into an argument with Charlie, hurting her feelings. This leads to Charlie sending Jem to his death. Though, this was fake and she never intended to go through with it. The two continue to spend time with each other and fall for each other, being more real to Charlie and more of a survival technique for Jem, though he did have feelings for her. Eleanor King Charlie and Elle did not get along at first, their first encounter being Charlie teasing her about her death. When Jem convinces Charlie to hang out with Elle, it ends up sour as Elle just pisses her off again. The two finally bond during the witches competition after Elle is officially set free. Charlie attempts to hang out with Elle again during a training session but she ends up injuring her after Elle upsets her. This leads to the two to be on bad terms once again. Samuel Walker Charlie and Sam have always been close growing up. They have a close connection as twins and they can always joke with each other about their bad situation. Sam got her a mask for their birthday and helped her go out into the village for a day out. Sam is really the only person who can get through to her, convincing her to not run away and follow through with her duties. Jackson Parker Jax and Charlie have been friends since they were young as Jax is the son of a guard of the family. They always had crushes on each other and when they got old enough, they began a secret relationship. Once Jax's father found out, he convinced Jax to break it off so he began to ghost Charlie. She moved on quickly to act like she didn't care even though she did as he was her first love. He is upset and jealous about her marriage and affairs but he knows he has no place to react as she's a princess. Nathaniel Hawthorne Nate and Charlie had always hated each other from before they even met since their families were enemies. Charlie often called him a psychopath before even knowing him and he was weary of her. They were very reluctant to marry each other, Nate being upset about it but agreeing because he knew it was his duty, and Charlie almost running away to avoid it. Though, during the ball, Charlie showed kindness and attention towards him. This didn't seem to affect him long term as he later didn't care what she felt about the situation, knowing they have to marry. He later goes to visit her, not knowing whether he will attempt to kill her or get to know her, but once again he is all talk and once he sees her, he is en-captivated by her. He attempts to seduce her but fails. He tries to spend time with her but she plays hard to get. Bo Miller Other Relationships Charlotte and Spencer (friends/allies) Charlotte and Ace (friends) Charlotte and Katherine (friends/allies) Charlotte and Clara (aunt/niece/enemies) Charlotte and Roselyn (friends) Charlotte and Saraphina (frenemies) Name Trivia She was born on January 4th, 500 N.W, making her a Capricorn. Her friends call her "Charlie" and her close friends sometimes call her "Charls" or "C" Everyone calls her "princess" Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" Quotes "What's so wrong with war? Especially with them." "I'm sure father won't make you go to dinner with broken legs." - To Sam "Yes, death is more permanent. Shall I get us an elixir?" "A good ol' knife to the heart will do, then. We'll stab each other." - To Sam "I will not be a bargaining chip!" "I'm a lot more capable than I look." "I want to watch you burn!" - To Cedric "This is stupid. Father’s not afraid of them burning our city down. He might be human but he has three very strong and capable children plus two powerful sister-in-laws. We’re blood witches, we could explode them before they could even try." "So he sends me into the lion's den… I’m disposable." "I do my best when I’m in charge." "Some princess I am. Can't even take off a stupid dress." "Please, my betrothed has yet to say two words to me, I’d have a better conversation with a brick wall." "Should I have him drawn and quartered?" "I have no room for people who betray me." "I would like to keep this boy, father." "I quite enjoy the power I feel while blood pours from my victim." "I’m in the market for a new play thing." "A man should fear a woman." "I am nothing like those men. Cedric, Terrin, my father. They treat women as prizes to be won and traded off, well I will not let them do that to me! I may have to marry for the good of my people but I will do it on my terms. Screw societal expectations, right?" "I’m just the wild card, the black sheep of the family. He expects irresponsibility from me but no, not his precious noble heir. Well, dear brother. If you want to do something, do it, otherwise… You’ll have to watch the girl die with the rest of us." - To Sam "For I am a princess and you are my pawn. You’re lucky I’m even giving you a chance to choose your own fate so decide, Little Mouse. For I am not as noble as my brother." - To Elle "I came of my own accord. Because I too am far more dangerous than any of them think. And if I don’t get what I want… I will burn this kingdom to the ground and I will take you all with me." "Everyone is so… Frustrating… Just makes me wanna watch the blood pour from their fragile little bodies as I hold my grip on their soul. Instead I hit golf balls across the field!" "Excuse yourself, Mr. Hawthorne, I don’t need a man to tell me how much I’m worth." - To Nate "He’s basically a male version of Snow White. It wouldn’t hurt for him to use a little bit of foundation. I’m pretty sure if we shaved his head and threw him into the snow, I wouldn’t find him for days." - About Nate "For your information, I have friends!" Gallery Category:Characters